<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Remember That? by MoonLightSkies16</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739621">Remember That?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLightSkies16/pseuds/MoonLightSkies16'>MoonLightSkies16</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Anime One-shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff with a side of Fluff, Gen, Pure boyz doing what pure boyz do, They met but don't remember each other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Try not to die from the fluff plz, yeah - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLightSkies16/pseuds/MoonLightSkies16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua's barely allowed out the house, being allowed to go on a mission is even rarer, so why not explore a little while he's here?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Anime One-shots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Remember That?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first HxH fan fic and I got this idea off the top of my head at 12 am the other night so, sorry if it's terrible.<br/>This is a one-shot by the way.<br/>And they are both 9 years old in the beginning.<br/>Enjoy~<br/>Also this is not a KilluGon.<br/>Mostly because i don’t really ship them. This is just some wholesome content I came up with.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> Killua had to admit, this was kinda awesome.</p><p>Being allowed to go on a mission with his brother was probably the biggest thing that's happened to him in a while. So naturally he was ecstatic, though he didn't show it.</p><p>In all his life, Killua had only been on one other mission when he was 7. It wasn't exactly as eventful as he hoped but it was still pretty neat. But finally having permission to go to a completely different island <em>all together! </em>He's sure this will be way cooler than the last time.</p>
<hr/><p>The airship ride was long. Way longer than he liked. His big brother, illumi, watched him like a hawk all the way to the lay over point. It was annoying really. And having to restrain from slashing peoples faces when they bumped into him was extremely difficult. And of course, they had to take a boat the rest of the way to this island.</p><p>The place was a port or something like that. It was a small island named 'fish island' or 'whale island' or something along those lines. Apparently, the guy his family was paid to kill was hiding here because he somehow found out about the possibility of being killed. Illumi told him that this dude went around selling people out on deals and just taking money and never giving anything in return to the people he took from. He sold out this rich guy and that rich guy paid us kill him. Yeah, that guy sounded like a dirt bag.</p>
<hr/><p>Man, he was so <span class="u"><em>bored.</em></span> </p><p>Killua thought that finally getting the chance to actually travel was going to be fun, but it just ended up being a drag. This place wasn't so big that it would take all day to find the guy. But with all these trees and how big the forest is, there are plenty of hiding spots. He didn't doubt his big brother's tracking skills but this was taking too long and Illumi was getting too invested in this search.</p><p>Anything Killua tried to say to his brother would immediately go in one ear and out the other. He wanted to explore, not look for this dude.</p><p>Whatever, he was leaving since Illumi was obviously not going to listen to him anytime soon.</p><p>Turning and walking in the opposite direction, he explored all through the forest. Going down to small creeks and streams. Climbing up trees to get a birds eye view. Going into caves only to be roared at by beasts. Watching the sun light turn golden as it hit the afternoon stage. Listening to the birds chirp and the creatures ruffle the leaves on the ground and in the trees. It all was so wonderful and bright. Man, this was great. Killua's never felt so free.</p><p>Then he heard a sound that didn't really belong.</p><p>Laughing.</p><p>It was high-pitched and it was close by. </p><p>Should he check it out?</p><p>No, that'd be dumb. He might get attached to whoever it was. And everyone always told him that he didn't need friends. </p><p>But what's life without a few risks right?</p><p>And so, Killua crept towards the sound.</p><p>It was getting louder, and more frequent.</p><p>He walked a little closer and spotted a clearing.</p><p>And then he saw who was laughing.</p><p>It was a kid, around his age, with spiky black and dark green hair playing with a few critters. The boy spotted Killua and waved. Without any knowledge on what to do from this point on, Killua just waved back.</p><p>All the animals the boy had been playing with left and now it was just the two of them.</p><p>"Hello! what's your name! I'm <strike><span class="u"><em><strong>*…}^</strong></em></span></strike>.”</p><p>Killua hesitantly answered the strange boy.</p><p>”I’m <strike><span class="u"><em><strong>&amp;@#*~]</strong></em></span></strike>.”</p><p>”Nice to meet you, <strike><span class="u"><em><strong>(*@&amp;/(]</strong></em></span></strike>! So, are you new around here? I’ve never seen you before and there aren’t really a lot of kids.”</p><p>Killua shrugs, “Mmm, yeah, I guess you could say that.”</p><p><strong><em><span class="u"><strike>#(^*</strike></span></em></strong>’s face lit up brighter than it already was, if that was possible.</p><p>”Cool! I can show you around then!”</p><p>The boy turned his back towards Killua and waved for him to follow him.</p><p>And so Killua did just that. He followed <strong><em><span class="u"><strike>%=*~</strike></span></em></strong> all throughout the island. </p><p>They walked near cliff sides, played with really nice animals and ran away from the angry ones. When it got dark enough, they gazed at the stars that were visible through the trees. They chased each other through a field of fireflies. Splashed at each other in the water of a shallow river until they were completely drenched to the bone.</p><p>It was a great day all in all. </p><p>Killua has even forgot why he was here.</p><p>He forgot all about his family and what he was trained to do for a living.</p><p>He forgot about his problems.</p><p>Everything that made him sad just washed away.</p><p>Finally, he finally made a friend.</p><p>Nothing could ruin this.</p><p>Until <strong><em><span class="u"><strike>*:#%</strike></span></em></strong> had to go back home.</p><p>They were both sad, Killua really didn’t want his new found friend to leave, but <strong><em><span class="u"><strike>/+]}…</strike></span></em></strong> said that they would see each other again soon, and Killua trusted his friend so he agreed.</p><p>They said their goodbyes and Killua watched until his friend had disappeared well into the night.</p><p>”Killua, there you are.”</p><p>His big brother hummed.</p><p>Killua turned towards his brother with a new hope in his life.</p><p>A new goal.</p><p>”You know you shouldn’t run off like that, I got worried.” </p><p>He would meet his friend again.</p><p>”The job is done. The next boat out leaves soon. Come with me.”</p><p>Nodding, Killua followed in a haze.</p><p>His mind was else where.</p><p>He’ll see his friend again.</p><p>No matter what.</p>
<hr/><p>Killua woke up with a bang. </p><p>Head shooting up and eyes flying open. </p><p>His eyes searched for his best friend.</p><p>He spotted him, still sound asleep on the couch across from him as the scenery from the train window passed by in a dark daze. The occasional tunnel like illuminating the room slightly.</p><p>Killua smiled a soft smile.</p><p>So, Gon was the kid he befriended on that mission, huh.</p><p>The one he occasionally thought about when he felt down.</p><p>The person he wanted to look for was the person he ended up running into and becoming best friends with 4 years later.</p><p>What a small world.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>